I can't do it anymore
by Ariana-Elizabeth
Summary: Together for years, Together forever. Can Cat and Jade face the trouble of an Ex partner, and stay together what ever the odds. R&R please :3 Rated T for Possble chapters Later on.
1. We're all going on a summer holiday

**I'm back! Boo! anyway, This idea cmae to me the other night and I'd try it out for size :3**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jade and Cat, have been together for 4 years. They live together and everything, There's one thing wrong with this relationship - Cat wants to marry Jade but, Jade can't. Jade is scared of marriage. Ever since her mom and dad got divorced, then her mom got married and divorced - again. Jade never wanted to go through what her mom and dad went through with the whole, divorce thing. The splitting of the house, the stuff in it. Getting custody of the children they had together. Jades not scared of anything apart from marriage, Cat was in love with Jade and Jade with her. Cat and her had spoke about this a lot. Jade wants to live forever with her, have children and die with her, just not get married encase something happened.

"Jade!" I called. "Com'on! We're going to miss our plane!".  
"Keep your knickers on Cat!" Jade called from the bedroom. She waddled down the spiral stair case, with a bag in her hand.  
"Is that honestly all your taking?" I asked looking at the very small bag she had.  
"Yeah, We 're going for a week Cat, not a year," She said looking at my 4 bags.  
"These are my small bags!" I said hitting her arm.  
"Why not just take two big bags…?" She laughed.

Ever since Jade and I moved out here to Florida, we're never been happier. Life just seemed to click for us, We got together - finally - at the beginning of senior year. That was by far the best year of my life, when things started to get more serious, Jade asked me to move in with her, I was thrilled and said yes, Obviously! Then, she said when we were apartment hunting, Why not move out of Hollywood. Why not? We got a new start, left all our friends and family and headed to Florida, where no one new us. A new start.

"Your boarding pass ma'am?" Asked the woman behind the desk.  
"Here you go," I squealed with excitement handing her my boarding pass, she clipped it and off we went, back to California.  
"Enjoy your flight," She giggled.  
"Thanks!" I grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her to the plane, pulling her off her feet one or two times. Once in the plane, I started to excite even more. I giggled at the pilot, that was speaking through the microphone.  
"Good afternoon to all passengers, and welcome onboard flight: ED45GH7 to California. We are sorry for our late depart and we should be arriving in Los Angles, Airport at around and gentlemen, sit back and enjoy the flight," I giggled at the man's British accent.  
"Oh Jade!" I said. "We should go to London some time!".  
"Good idea Cat," She said looking into my eyes. "We'll plan it when we get home,".  
"Ok!" I giggled. "…Whatcha want to do?"  
"Sleep," She sighed. "Lets have a rest, here snuggle into me,"  
"Yay!" I snuggled into Jades chest the way I do every night and fell into a dream.

_**"Jade?" I asked getting down on one knee having came from our 3rd anniversary dinner. **  
**"Will you do the favour of marrying me?"She just looked at me.**  
**"Cat," She soothed. "What did I tell you?"**  
**I paused. "That…" I sighed. "You never want to marry me,"**  
**"I'm sorry, sweetie," She sighed back, kissing my forehead. "It's not that I don't want to marry you, I do! I just.. Can't," A tear formed in her eye. I whipped it away before it could fall onto her cheek.**  
**"Ever?" I asked.**  
**"Ever honey," She said pulling me into a kiss. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I still love you and I always will. You're the only person I've ever truly loved," **  
_  
"Cat?" She kissed my nose. "We're nearly landing," I looked up at her beautiful green eyes and my heart melted.  
"Thanks," I said sitting up and fixing myself.  
"Good sleep?" She looked at me.  
"Yes," I lied.

I had been having dreams about Jade rejecting my marriage proposals for weeks now. I couldn't tell her, she gets all upset when I talk about it. All girls dream of marring the person they love and I'm no different. I love Jade, but I want to get married. I want to wear a gorgeous white dress, and walk down the isle to my beautiful Jade, but that will never happen. Once we had left the plane, we went to baggage reclaim, where Tori and Beck were waiting for us. Tori ran up to me, giving me a large hug. Beck and Jade were cool now, when Jade fell for me. She told Beck, Go get Tori I know you've always liked her and I don't mind, I have Cat now, go be happy. Tori and Beck had been together the same time as Jade and I but, They're engaged. Tori and Jade are cool now, Friends. Not best friends, but friends. It made me happy to see them hug each other. Once we had said all our hellos, Beck gave us a lift back to my mom and dads house. We were staying there for the week.  
"Thanks Beck," I shouted from the door.  
"No problem. See you later for dinner!" He beeped the horn.  
"Mom!" I shouted throwing my things down. Jade just wandered in after me.  
"Kitty!" She shouted back.

My mom and I were very alike, well that's what Jade said anyway. We threw ourselves into a hug, she kissed my head all over, she then saw Jade. She liked Jade, she was happy that I was happy, but she was angry that Jade wouldn't marry me. She could see in my eyes how much it hurt not being able to marry her. I wanted to be Cat Valentine West, not just boring old -two named- Cat Valentine. After settling in, we got dressed into something a bit more Californian. I put on a summery dress and Jade pair of shorts and, her favourite T-shirt. I sighed when she came out our room wearing more black.

"Jade!" I giggled. "We're in Cali, now! No more black." She just looked at me and I took that as my clue to shut up hoped into my mom's old hummer and told the short drive to Tori and Becks house that thy had told us about earlier. We pulled up to the gates of the house, The gates as Tori told us, were censored and read the number plate to open the gates. They opened and Jade pulled through, and parked outside the front door's of the mansion.  
"Cat, jade," Tori shouted from the balcony. "Come on in,"  
We both got out the car, gob smacked looking up at the size of the house.  
"Well, this ought to be fun," Jade laughed. I held onto her hand and took at step inside of the double doors being opened by a fancy man, in a black uniform. Tori came skipping down the huge stair case.

"Becks in the shower, He shouldn't be long."  
"Awesome," Jade replied not even looking at Tori."  
"Want a tour?" Tori asked seeing Jades reaction to the house.  
"Uh, Yah." Jade laughed. "It's huge!"  
"Yeah, I know. I love it," She led us into what looked to be the kitchen. The island in the middle was covered in what looked like flour. A woman walked out of a room, with flour in her hair. Hey, maybe she would know why there was flour everywhere?  
"This is our cook, Hazel," She waved at Jade and I. "Hola Hazel,"  
"Hola! Me llamo Hazel. Y tu?"  
"Se llama Gato, y Jade," Tori said seeing the confusion on mine and jade's faces.  
"Ah, vale vale. Bien!" She said continuing with her baking.  
"Next room," Tori led us up 3 steps to what looked like the living room. The 55inch TV hung proudly on the wall. The corner sofa sat comfortably with two Cats lying on it.  
"Out cat's: Tigger and Winnie," She pointed at them. She led us round the rest quickly before Beck came down the stairs.  
"We ready to go guys?" He called.  
"Yeah, Lets do it!" I giggled holding onto Beck's arm. We were going to pick up, Robbie and André, and André's new girlfriend.  
"Someone's gonna have to sit in the seats in the boot?"  
"Ok, Let's go guys." Beck pulled up outside Andrés bachelor pad, He left with Robbie and his girlfriend. I couldn't see her, her hat was blocking my view. Robbie, sat in the boot with me. André, Jade and his girlfriend, who's name I still didn't know. Sat in, She turned around to say Hi to me.  
"Oh good god!" My mouth dropped.  
"Hi Cat, Remember me?" She said winking at me.

* * *

**Taddddaaa! Review please, I'll give people who review cookies :3**


	2. Coffee causes fights

**So, you guys seemed to like it so for you I'll continue :')**

* * *

"Annie?" I splurted out after about 2 minutes of everybody looking at me.  
"Hey Kitty," she winked. "Miss me?" Jades face turned sour at the use of the nick name that she has for me. Jade ws the only one that called me kitty - well now at least.  
"What... are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Well, Andre's my sugar muffin now," She rubbed his arm.  
"Ah, Guys." Beck asked. "How do you guys now each other?"  
"We used to date," She giggled. "For like two years," Everybody looked at me, in shock.  
"Cat?" Jade asked. "Is that true?"  
I paused and looks at Jade, she was hurt.  
"Yeah..." I turned around and faced away from me.  
"Beck, Drive!" She shouted. Beck knew when she was angry, we all did. Beck started up the car, and pulled away, every so ofter Jade would look at Annie, and sigh. I needed to talk to her.

We arrived at the resturant. As soon as i got out of the Car I pulled Jade to the side.  
"Jade," I said grabbing her arm.  
"What Cat?" I sighed trying to get away from me.  
"I'm sorry," I kissed her lightly on the lips.  
"You never told me about her?" She looked over at everyone else, who were waiting on us.  
"I'm sorry, I never thought i would need too!" I started to cry.  
"No, Cat!" She took me in her arms. "I'm not angry, but you're over her right?"  
"Of course!" I lied. I had a dream about Annie just last week.  
"Ok," She kissed my head and took my hand in hers. "Lets go get dinner, but your not sitting next to her,"

Annie and I only broke up because she was moving. Moving to new york. We never told anyone about our relationship, because at the time she wasn't out to her parents or friends. We dated for two years, and it was amazing. Another thing, we wanted to marry each other at that time. I loved her! She was like my Jade!

When we were at dinner, I couldn't help but look over at her. Her brown hair, hung loosly over her shoulders, her brown eyes sparkled in the light. He tight dress, covered her breasts perfectly. I couldn't help but stare at them. She always did have perfect breasts - who am i kidding, she had perfect everything - Andre was feeding her food, and touching her. Laughing! That should be me... What! No, I'm with Jade, who I love!

* * *

When Jade and I got home last night, Jade and I didn't have any sex, which was weird we normally always do. I think she was still a bit angry at me, for not telling her about Annie. After she moved I was heart broken, i never though I would love again, I had always had a crush on Jade, when she asked me out i was over the moon but I never fully got over Annie. I thought i would over time, but nothing. Tomorrow, Jade was spending the day with her mom and dad and I was with my mom and dad.

That morning, Jade was happier because we got to shower together, like every morning. It's thew best part of my day! We sat and had a lovely cooked breakfast. It was yummy, then she left to go see her mom and dad, who she didn't even really like, but i made her go see them. My mom, dad and I went shopping for the morning and the bought we lots of stuff, I was still a child when it came to shopping. Mom and dad went off to get me something for my birthday that was coming up, so I went for a wonder, just stroling along when - Bump.

"Sorry, I bum-" I was cut of my who was looking down at me.  
"Hi Cat," She replied. "Don't worry about it, you've bumbed me before, I don't mind,"  
"Same old Annie," I giggled twirling my hair. "So - " I broke our what had turned into a staring competion. "Doing some shopping?"  
"Yeap," She replied looking into my eyes again. "So, where's - Is it Jade?"  
"Eh, Jade. Yeah," I said. "Jade's with her mom and dad,"  
"Ah," She laughed. "Not with you?"  
"Not right now, but normally together." I stated.  
"So, If you're alone?" She rubbed my cheek. "You up for some coffee?"  
"Yea-" I paused. Jade wouldn't like this. "Sure, coffee sounds good."  
"Lets go then," She laughed.

We were sitting in Starbucks, having a good time but little to my attention. Tori had been watching this whole time, us laughing. Me rubbing her arm. We were so flirting with each other, not even knowing we were doing it. When we said our goodbyes, I leaned in for a kiss on the cheek, man i wish i never done that. She kissed my cheek back, fuck. I was tangled in her again. When i got home from the day with my parents Jade still wasn't back. Sitting on the sofa watching Lady and the tramp, my phone lit up. - Tori.

_"Hey Tori," I giggled.  
"Hey Cat," She said. "Listen, I saw you with Annie today?"  
_I froze.  
_"What?" _  
_"Yeah. You like her Cat, don't you?"_  
_"what? No. Don't be silly! I love Annie, Oh shit Jade!" I swore. "Jade, I love Jade!"  
"Cat?" She asked. "You still have feelings for Annie don't you?"  
"Yes." I paused. "I do, Tori!"  
"I knew it the second you saw her yesterday!"  
"What do i do?"  
"You tell her!"  
"I do what?"  
"Tell her you still love her!"  
"Eh, No!" I cried. "I love Jade, I'm in love with Jade!"  
"Yeah, I know. BUT! You also love Annie, Watch out Cat,"  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"Just," She paused. "Don't hurt Jade. She's had enough heartbreak in her life without you adding to it. Bye Cat,"_

Just as I put the phone down, Jade walked in. "Hey Kitten," She kissed me. "Good day?"  
"Oh the best," I lied. Leting her lay on my stomach.  
"Good," She kissed my belly. "I love you Kitten,"  
"Love you too," A tear fell from my eye.

* * *

**Think I like this story? Whatcha think. Review please! **


	3. A Love Triangle

**And... I'm back :D Hey duuuudes, for everyone who read my Eliana story, I am writing a sequal for it already and the first chapter will be up at around the end of july :D #Excited! xD It will be called. 'Will you always love me?' Anyway, this story. HERE WE GO AGAIN!**

* * *

Both Jade and I fell asleep on the sofa last night, not that i got that much sleep. I cried for most of the night, realising that i still loved Annie killed me because I have this fantastic woman who i want to spend the rest of my life with, to an extent. I wanted to marry, Someone who I loved. **Jade:** Tick! **Annie: **Tick!. Someone Hot.** Jade:** Tick! **Annie:** Tick! Someone who wanted to marry me: **Jade:** Half tick. **Annie:**Tick! Annie won that battle but Jade was a better lover, which i loved... A LOT! _What do i do?_

"Jade," I stroked her face. "Jade," She moved underneath my arms.  
"Mmmm," She cried out.  
"Time to get up," I leaned down to kiss her ear.  
"No," She grumbled. "I don't feel well Cat,"  
"Want me to stay with you baby?" I kissed her again, those sweet kisses that made her happy.  
"No, It's Ok honey," She sat up and looked at me. "Go have a good day, with everyone,"  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
"Yes," She kissed me. "I'm sure," She got up before kissing me again. "I'm going up to bed,"  
"Ok baby," I got my purse. "I'll call you later!"

I drove down to Tori and Becks, to get Tori for a fun day out together. I beebed the horn, Tori came out the door with a Beck on her lips.  
"I'll see you later, baby," She kissed him once more. I have to say Beck was incredibly good looking, the six pack on that boy was crazy.  
_What the hell is up with me?_I shock my head. Tori got into the car and I pulled away after waving to Beck.

"How're you this morning?" Tori asked fixing her lipstick that Beck had ruined.  
"I'm good," I lied. "You?"  
"Oh, Great. Just great!" She said like she was angry. For 3 or 4 minutes we sat in silence. "No Cat," She screamed. "Pull over," I looked at her, her eyes a horrible black color. I done what she said. I pulled into the road beside the park.  
"Whats up Tori...?" I asked.  
"You!" She shouted at me.  
"Me?" I looked at her in rage.  
"You, Annie and... Jade," She hadn't took her eyes off me.  
"Oh Tori..." I sighed. "I'm already upset about this!"  
"Talk to me honey," She whipped awaythe tear that had fallen from my eye.  
"I don't no what to do Tori!" I snuggled my face into her neck.  
"Cat?" She lifted my head. "Who do you love?"  
"Jade!" I shouted at her.  
"and?" She fixed my hair putting it behind my ear.  
"and..." I sighed. "Annie,"  
"I knew it," She held her head in her hands.  
"What the hell do i do?" I shouted at her.  
"...Who would give you more?" I thought back to the times i had with Annie.

_"Annie!" I giggled. "Stop tickling me!  
"No," She laughed. "You're my prisoner!"  
"Noooo!" I tried to get up and run.  
"Nu uh," She pulled me back. "You're all mine," She kissed my softly on my lips. "and Always will be,"  
She pulled out a ring from her pocket. "Cat?" She must have seen my face. I was shitting it. "Don't worry it's not a engagement ring. It's a ring to cover where your engagment ring will go. Never let this go!" She slipped it on my finger.  
"I Love you," I kissed her, tears of joy and love rolling down my face.  
_  
I went in to my purse, and pulled out a little pocket. Out the pocket I pulled out a ring. I kissed it, handed it to Tori.  
"Whats this?" She looked at me.  
"Annie gave me that," I sniffed. "A month before we broke up,"  
"Is... It a engagment ring?" She looked at me.  
"No!" I took it out her hand and slipped it back into it's pocket. It's home. "She told me, it was to cover where my engagment ring would go,"  
"From her?" She said.  
"From her," I sniffed again. "I couldn't throw it away. She told me to never let it go,"  
"Oh Cat," She kissed my hand. "You're in a proper love triangle arn't you?"  
"I know Tori," I said.  
"Well, what about Jade?  
"Well Jade," I though. "Our first anniversary was perfect,"  
"Tell me," She squeaked.  
"Ok,"

_I was sitting alone on mine and Jade's first anniversary, Alone. She was made work wasn't she? Flipping through the channels, Crap. Crap. Crap. A knock came at the door, Jade was standing soaking wet. She jumped in the house and kisses me.  
"Grab your wellies," She ordered._  
_"What?" I asked looking at her. "Get my wellies?"  
"Yeah, Hurry up Cat!"  
"Ok, Ok!" I grabbed my wellies and my jackets and ran out into the rain where Jade turned to me and kissed me.  
"I love you Cat," She kissed me again and ran off with my hand in hers. We got to the top of the hill where in the stars it said 'Happy 1st anniversary Cat, I love you' I looked at me and attacked her into the biggest hug/kiss combo ever. "I love you too Jadey!"_

I looked up from twidling my thumbs to see a tear falling down her face. "Thats adorable!"  
"Yeah..." I sighed.  
"Ah..." She paused. "Now i see the trouble you're in,"  
"Tori, I can't have them both!"  
"Now remember," She patted my back. "Annie would marry you?"  
"She would wouldn't she!" I said.  
"Yeah, but Jade won't? Thats all I'm going to say,"  
"Ok, Thanks Tori," I kissed her cheek. "Lets go shop, babe!"  
"Hit it!" We drove off and had a good day together.

* * *

I got back to the house that night, to find Jade still asleep and mom and dad had gone for dinner. I was alone, again. Waiting for Jade to wake up, when the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door to see who was there, looking through the peep hole. I got a big shock. I opened it to see Annie standing soaking.  
"Annie?" I let her in. "What are you doing here?"  
"I still love you Cat!" She cried out falling to the floor and hugging my knees.  
"Really?" I pulled her up from the floor.  
"Really," She leaned in to kiss me. I hesitated. "Please?"

* * *

**BOOM! I'm loving this story btw :3  
Whatcha think? Review please! **


	4. Tori can do something right

**Hi Guys! Big athours note at the end, Be sure to read it. So here's the next chapter of 'I can't do it anymore; ENJOY xP  
**

* * *

Annie..." I sighed walking away. "I'm with Jade, and have been for years and I love her,"  
"I know you are," She followed me to the kitchen. "But you love me too..." I turned to her faster than posible.  
"How do you know that?" I squeaked at her.  
"Tori told me," She said quietly. "Don't kill her Cat, I made her tell me!"  
"Well..." I paused and looked at her, she was soaking. "She lied,"  
"No, she didn't Cat," She touched my hand that was on the table. "You do don't you?"  
I looked over at her again. She was beautiful, so was Jade but Annie's a different beautiful. "I might..."  
"You do Cat and I love you!" She tried to kiss me again. "Leave her!"

"Annie!" I cried out. "I love you both, too much!"  
"Tori told me that Jade wasn't going to marry you?" She sighed.  
"Yeah... but I still love her," I was walking around my kitchen being followed by her.  
"You know I want to marry you, more than possible!" She said.  
"Well..." I sighed. "You left me!"  
"Because my parents were moving and I was only 16?" She said back.  
I just sighed and turned around to the fridge pulling out a bottle of water. "You want some?"  
"Sure," She said. As i turned around to give it to her, she was down on her knee holding out a ring. "Cat," I dropped both bottles as i seen Jade walking through the door.

Fuck! I closed my eyes as I though a murder was about to take place. Nothing. I opened my eyes to see just Annie about to kiss me. I ducked before she could.  
"Where's Jade gone?" I paniced.  
"She ran outside?" Annie laughed.  
"Annie!" I cried out at her.  
"What? It's not my fault shes a child!"  
"Annie, Piss off!" I grabbed my coat and ran outside into the rain. She was know where to be seen, as I ran upto the garage to see if the car was gone, it opened and out came Jade flying down the hill. I ran out in front of the car, banging on the windows.  
"Jade!" I called out. "Open the door!"  
"No, Cat!" She shouted tears rolling down her face. "Go to her. You still love her!" She sped down the drive before i could say anything else.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I can't believe it. Cat chose her, that ugly... Uh! We've been together for years, and she goes and picks that brown bimbo. (I know that makes no sence) I drove the only place I could. Tori's and Becks. I pulled up outside to see Tori in her garden messing around in the bushes.  
"Tori?" I got out the car. "What are you doing?"  
"Looking for my cats, I can't find them any-" She turned around to see me. "Jade? What are you doing here?"  
"Cat..." I cried. "She picked Annie,"  
"She done what!" Tori screamed.  
"Yeah," Tears contiuned to fall from my face. "Annie proposed to her," I fell to my knees landing in the dirt.  
"Wooah. She proposed?" Tori asked helping me into the house.  
"Yeah, down on one knee and everything," I lay my face on her lap once she led to the sofa.

"Oh Honey," she rubbed my head.  
"What am i going..." I let out a muffled cry. "Do!"  
"You'll have to show her how much she means to you," I couldn't hold in the tears, I hadn't cried like this since my grandfather had died and Cat got me through that. She got me thorugh, my mom's third divorce. she had always stuck by me even after saying no to her proposals around 4 times. I think she just gave up.  
"How?" I weeped.  
"Well, I don't know you could think about marrying her?"  
"Marry her?" I looked up at her before bursting out into tears again. "I can't Tori, I won't go through anymore divorces!"  
"Who said you and Cat would ever get divorced?" She pulled up my head to look at me in the eyes. I sorted myself.  
"It run's in my family,"  
"Divorces don't run in familys!"  
"How do you know?"  
"I just do," She pulled me up onto my feet. "Now go get her!"  
"I can't," I sighed sitting back down. "She picked Annie,"  
"Are you sure picked Annie?"  
"Well yeah, there was Annie on the floor, witha ring and Cat looking at her,"  
"So, she never had on the ring?"  
"No..."  
"So you don't know who she picked...?"  
"I guess not..."  
"Well then go get her!"  
"I'm tired...can't i wait till tomorrow?"  
"Fine, you sleep in the spare room."  
"Thanks Tori, I've always liked you," I giggled.  
"Go!"

* * *

**(Cat's POV) **

I ran back into the house to call her. "My cell," I paniced throwing pillows around the livingroom. "Where's my cell phone?" I found it under the coffee table. I picked it up and called Jade - speed dial 1 - _*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring* 'Your call could not be taking at the moment please leave a message for - Jade - after the beep.'__*Beep*_ _'Hi Jade, It's me - Cat - Come home I never picked annie, I pick you! Please come back, I love you... Please Jade?'_ I hung up and sat. It was 4 in the morning when annie woke up.

"Hello Beautiful," She kissed my cheek.  
"Get out," I stood up and walked over to the door. "Go on, You've ruined me and Jade. You've had your fun now leave me alone! I don't love you anymore, you can't just ask someone to marry you when you haven't been dating and when the people are both seeing someone else it's just not right so get out!"  
"But kitty?"  
"I'm not your kitty, I'm Jadelyn Austun West's Kitty and theres nothing that you can do about it!" I shouted slaming the door in her face.

* * *

**Hi Guys! Good news and Bad news... Good news first - I've started writing 'Will you always love me?' and another story, all I'm goingt o sat is that it's a Jori. nothing else. The Bad news - I'm going on holiday for two weeks so I won't be updating. I'm sorry, I wll update as soon as I get home after that but no new chapters for two weeks. Sorrry :S**  
**I will update as soon as I get home and answer any Messages or questions I mayget. If you have any questions. Leave them in the reviews or drop me a message. Peace! xD**


	5. Teddy Bear

**I'm back! Hi. How's everyone? My holidays wern't the best but**** I got to write but I missed Ariana's Live chat. Wasn't half pleased about that -.-  
Here's chapter 5! Enjoy :P**

* * *

I fell back onto the door. Tears filling my eyes, I walked over to the cupboard I never went into and pulled out a half drank bottle of pure vodka and started drinking. I hated the taste but I couldn't stop myself. I pulled the bottle away from my lips and slammed it down on the counter.

"I hate you Annie!" I screamed throwing the bottle against the wall causing my mom and dad to come flying down the stairs.  
"Cat?" My mom hugged into me. "Wheres Jade?"  
"We had a fight," I said over the noise of my dad clearing up the broken glass.  
"What did you smash?" She lifted her head up and sniffed. "Vodka?"  
"Yes. I was drinking it and my anger got the better of me and I threw it. I'm sorry mommy,"  
"It's ok sweetheart," She kissed me. "Now tell me what happened," She took my hand and a tub of ben and jerry's cookie dough Ice-cream up to my room.  
"Well," I took my spoon and dug it into the tub. "Remember my friends Annie?"  
"The one who moved away?"  
"Yes," I sighed. "Well, She was a bit more than a friend. More like a girlfriend. We never told anyone about us as she wasn't 'out' then"  
"I thought something was going on between you and her," I looked at her.  
"Really?"  
"Oh yah," She smiled. "I could see it in your eyes," I smiled up at her.  
"Well, I hate her now!"  
"Woah,"  
"When we all went to get dinner the other night, André's new girlfriend just happened to be Annie who moved back to L.A a couple of months ago and Jade didn't like this one bit she was flirting with me, calling me kitty. Which even you know is Jade's name for me but thats not even the worst part," I stopped to eat more Ice-Cream.  
"I still love Annie and we went for coffee and Tori said I should think about it because Jade won't marry me but Annie would and I though thats true but I love Jade so much more, I was going to tell Annie it was over when she appeared at the door, then she nearly proposed to me and just as she got down on one knee Jade walked in and now she thinks I chose Annie and It's all a mess!"  
"That is a problem," She sighed. "So where is Jade now?"  
"I don't know she got in the car and drove off,"  
"She'll come back,"  
"I left her a voice mail, I'm hoping she gets that."  
"Thats all you can do for now since you haven't a clue where she is,"  
"Thanks mom," I giggled.  
"Now you watch a nice chick flick and eat that ice cream all up,"  
"I will mommy, I love you,"  
"Love you too baby,"

* * *

"Cat," I felt someone stroke my cheek.  
I opened my eyes to see Jade sitting with flowers and a teddy bear with a shirt on. I jumped out my bed and attacked her kissing her all over.  
"I love you so much Cat Valentine!" She kissed me on the lips. "I'm sorry I doubted you, and I know you want to get married so," She got down on one knee, she looked up at me.  
"Take off the shirt," I looked at her and she looked at the bear. I pulled it of and under it, it said. 'Will you marry me kitty?' I looked at her the tears filling my eyes started falling and she pulled a small box out her pocket and opened it up. I saw a diamond ring shinning.  
"Yes!" I jumped into her arms as she stood up. "I will marry you, because you're my sweetheart and I love you," she slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed it. Just then I rememberd something, I jumped up and ran over to my handbag. The ring i bought her years ago! I found it in a box at the bottom of my bag, I ran back over to a confused jade.  
"I have a ring for you too!" A smile covered her face as I slipped it on her finger. I kissed her. "Join me in bed for a cuddle?"  
"Of course," She climed in behind me. "You're beautiful," She kissed up my neck.  
"So are you baby," I turned around to face her. "I can't wait to spend forever with you," I kissed her lips and just as I pulled away, she jumped on top of me. She leaned down for a kiss. Once that had ended. She was about to travel down south as my mom walked in. She slid off and sighed, giggling after.

"So?" my mom asked. "Is everything ok?"  
I couldn't hold it in anymore. "We're Engaged!" We had a girly moment jumped and screaming until she realised what she had interupter.  
"Oh sorry, I interupted. I'll get out your way," She giggled. "Have fun!"

* * *

**So, It's not my favourite chapter but It'll do. Enjoy guys 3**


	6. Like I Love You

**I'm still here! Ok, Can you please Leave suggestions in the reviews for next paring/s for a story after this one, thanks ;P**

* * *

I kissed her lips again and she straddled me. "I love you Jadey," I kissed her again. She leaned down to my neck and started kissing up my neck. "I love you too kitty," A moan escaped my mouth giving jade the signal to start undressing me, I wanted to start planning, but i guess we could do that later.

"Thats it kitten, Right there" Jade screamed. "-Fuck, cat!" I climbed back up to her side, to have her kiss my cheek. The rest of my life with her, Yes please! Just then Tori came in with Trina who was now married and had children - shocking I know. "Hello to the happy couple," Tori giggled.  
"Good thing we stopped when we did, eh Kitten," Jade laughed. I seemed to make her so happy more than Beck anyway.  
"We just came to congratulate you, and invite you two to dinner."  
"Sounds good Tori," I smiled. Holding the cover up at my chest.  
"Yeah, We'll be there," Jade smiled too. "Wait - Hold it. Annie won't be there?"  
I paused. "... Will she Tori?"  
"No, André split with her," Tori said picking up a picture of me as a small child. "Aw, that's cute. Anyway, and she fled somewhere,"  
"Oh Thank god." I sighed. "I never wanna see that bitch again," Jade laughed at my use of the word. I used it like it was the worst swear word in the world. I have grown up though, just ask Jade.  
"Right Vega's. Get out and Let me and Kitty, get changed. You caught us at the end of sex."  
"Will do West," Trina laughed. "Bye. Come on Tori leave Cat's bag alone,"  
"Cat, do you need this bag?"  
"No Tori, Take it," I laughed. I never used it anyway.  
"Thanks cat," She giggled. "I'll call you"  
"Well That was interesting, Com'on. Lets go for a shower,"

"Congratulations to our best friends Cat and Jade on their engagement, Even through some tough times their loves shines through. To Cat and Jade," Beck toasted to us. Jade smiled and snuggled her face into my neck and whispered and my ear. "I love You Cat Valentine and Don't you forget it,"  
Through-out dinner, Jade continued to shower me with affection. If I were a dog, she my master. Feeding me food, filling up my wine. God I loved her.  
"Jade," I whispered to her. "Can I ask Tori to be my maid of honour?"  
"Of course sweetheart," She kissed my cheek. I tapped Tori's shoulder and pointed to the toilets. She caught on and followed me to the women's toilets.  
"Whats up Cat?" She panicked.  
"Woah, Tori. Breath, nothings wrong. I just wondered if you would be.." I coughed. "My maid of honour?"  
"Oh my god, Cat." A tear started to build in her eye, she quickly wiped it away. "Of course I will!" She hugged me tight. "Lets get back to dinner,"

* * *

"Jade I still can't believe we're engaged," I said to Jade who was in the shower. "I'm going to be Caterina Valentine - West,"  
"and I Jadlyen West - Valentine," She kissed me putting her towel around her wet body.

We didn't need sex all the time now, we were getting married. We made love. When ever we made love to each other, it was filled with kisses and love, not lets see who can come the quickest. It was love.  
We were back home now, Florida. I did miss the sun over there... but we're going back for our wedding. So, I can't wait until then. Jade asked a friend from work to be her Maid of honour and my brothers going to be the paige boy. He insisted and I've realised I can't win with him so I agreed.

We went about our, normal lives now like before but I think we both loved each other even more. Everynight we planned something else for the wedding.  
"Whats tonight Kitten?" She sat down at the kitchen table, drying her hair witha towel.  
"You're getting everything Wet Jade!" I giggled. "The song list for the whole night and our first dance,"  
"Ah, this could be fun!"  
"Ok! Go get the laptop Jade," Jade waddled away for the laptop.  
"Here kitten," She kissed me. Everytime she kissed me I got shivvers and thats been nearly 5 years together. This is love. I know Jade sometimes panickes about the wedding, I just have to kiss her and tell her everything will be ok. I'll love her through anything!  
"Ok, whats one song you need in the wedding Jade?" I looked up at her peeling a banana she got from the fruit bowl, she is so cute. "Jade!"  
"Oh sorry Kitty, Umm.." She stood up and walked around. "Oooh, I know. 'Like I love you' It's our song babe, well one of them," She put down her banana and took my hands dancing with me around the room. She sang to me looking at me deep into my eyes.

_'Aint nobody love you like I love you Youre a good girl and thats what makes me trust ya Late at night, I talk to you You will know the difference when I touch you People are so phony, nosy 'cause they're lonely arent you sick of the same thing? They say so and so was dating Love you or they're hating When it doesnt matter anyway 'cause were here tonight...'_

She took my hips, and pulled me closer to her. Biting her bottom lip, she leaned in for what was the romantic kiss we had ever shared. "Join me in bed Cat?"  
"Anynight honey," She picked me up, my legs around her waist and carried me upstairs to our bedroom. Another night of pure passion.

* * *

**chapter 6 done. Howe many more... I'm not sure yet. But, Leave idea's for what pairing to do next, like Jori , another Cade, a Cori. anything :P  
Peace!**


End file.
